


Bite Me

by thegorillaarchives



Series: Month of Banana Bread (June 2017) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Month of Banana Bread, another kinda loose ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorillaarchives/pseuds/thegorillaarchives
Summary: Werewolves run amongst man and hunters are created to save the world from the unknown enemy. How will one hunter react when he meets a lost soul that might change his world forever?





	Bite Me

The world had always inhabited more than what most would believe, it was simply the way it was when humanity would allow slight slips to pass without hesitation. Gorilla was not one of the blind, Gorilla was a hunter. Now he wasn’t a prowl hunter, he was an assignment one. He and the league he had joined once he realized the truth of the world, heard of possibilities and were sent out to see if it was simple odd tendencies or if they had a werewolf in the general area.

Gorilla never expected to be sent to Paris on mission. He would understand the countryside, but such a busy city… Most werewolves at least had some worry about hurting  _ too _ many people. Perhaps this was an Infector. Suddenly the overcast above him became a wary signal of his times ahead.

The league had allies that would usually house the hunter, that is if the Hunter needed the boarding. Gorilla turned instead to finding his own place to lay low. He always believed a sudden move-in was odd, but a sudden move-in with a family or person that now claimed to have known the hunter all their lives seemed more stilted to him. 

He found a small room to rent for the month. One month was all he allowed himself. Long enough to get a lay of the entire city, but far from enough to have an impact that would cause him to desire to stay.

Gorilla knew what they saw of men like him. He was a killer, but he only took aim when the man became the wolf and attacked. He would not kill a harmless beast, he killed the monsters that couldn’t control what they were.

Sometimes they would thank him for the release.

This was far from a time to waste a breath on those of his past, he had to keep going. He had a mission. As expected the usual calling cards in countryside werewolves were not quite there, this wolf was careful and it was obvious. Gorilla would meet up with the tip dropper to get a hint. 

The man that had dropped the hint was far from what Gorilla was used to. He was used to older citizens, with paranoid eyes that would dart around as they spoke to him. They were the obvious choice for a crazy person, likely had been through an attack to truly push them over the edge.

But this  _ Tom _ was nothing like that. He was a big presence, and a warm one. Gorilla sat across from the man, sharing a lunch at the moment. He had never once before been invited to a homemade dinner for this exchange of information. It put him on edge. The conversation was a bit one-sided, but all of Gorilla’s conversation were one-sided as he expected the other to just skip pleasantries.

Tom was a perfect host even without the help of his guest. By the end of lunch, Tom managed to figure out what each grunt Gorilla would make meant and managed to pull more words from him that most would in days.

“Lunch is done. Tell me of the wolf.” Gorilla stated blandly. He knew he had the right person, Tom had been skipping over it all lunch. The hunter had a job, and he needed time to prepare himself against the wolf.

“It is me… I’m the wolf.” Tom stated almost reluctantly. Gorilla was taken aback. His eyes narrowed just a bit at the man before him as he took to standing. He seemed to be torn between disgust and almost betrayal. But he wasn’t sure. Tom once again learned what his face offered in question. The baker exposed his still bandaged arm,  _ new _ . Gorilla gripped the chair that he had once occupied but now stood behind. That’s why the calling cards weren’t there. There wasn’t time to be. Tom had never changed yet. He was attacked during the last moon.

Gorilla scrubs a hand through his beard as he looked down at the seat before him. He was tricked in some way. This  _ pup _ could’ve easily killed him and Gorilla had just unknowingly gone willingly into his den. He truly felt sick.

“Why?” Gorilla spit the word between them. His eyes sharp on the man before him. Tom was tense now, the loose kindness that filled their lunch was gone. What was left behind was only the sick reality that hunted welcomed a hunter into his home.

“I saw… I saw what could happen. When he…  _ it _ bit me, I knew I didn’t want to risk my entire world to live in that world. I had always thought that they were just stories.” Tom seemed to almost apologize with his last words. Gorilla felt his gut twist, he couldn’t kill Tom. Not out of love or even friendship, but just a service. He was obviously a kind heart, one that seemed terrified at the possibility that he could kill someone accidentally. He needed to fix this. Or help. Something.

But to help a wolf was against code.

To help a wolf was against every instinct Gorilla had in his body, but saving a man was in every instinct he had.

“Where?” Gorilla stated, gesturing to the bite that was hidden in bandages. If he could find the beast that began it, he might just be able to save Tom. Tom told his tale of returning to his countryside childhood home. He was caught in the streets. A random attack. The nurses told him he was the first in his town, but there had been a string. Seemed like the public new of the roving wolf, but didn’t know it was leaving a trail of infected behind him.

He had been right. There was an infector close. Gorilla would make the call. He would get the beast tracked down that new it was hurting families and did nothing. He was doing it on purpose and Gorilla was sure.

But now he was left with Tom.

“I’ll help, but I don’t plan to kill you. Not without seeing it myself.” he murmured to Tom. He had a month to see if someone could kill the infector, and see if it was soon enough to keep Tom from turning.

Time was always a fickle thing though. Always was when faced with the end of an existence before them. Gorilla got Tom to go to a cabin, deep in the woods. They spent that month there. There were days of shared meals, of story sharing, of laughter and tears. Gorilla had helped Tom through the plan time and time again. He coaxed him to calm down, and admitted that the wolf that bit Tom was being hunted down. It might heal Tom and then he could return to his normal life. 

Tom seemed quieter after that. Gorilla couldn’t help the pang in his heart at leaving again, now alone without the league at his back. He had gotten so used to Tom, and it was the issues beginning that marked how short their time was. Gorilla would put Tom down, or Tom wouldn’t change. Another voice in Gorilla hoped that Tom wouldn’t attack. That if Tom didn’t attack him, then they had a shot. An even weaker voice pointed out that Gorilla might let Tom bite him as he was too weak to kill Tom, even for his own good.

The issues that marked their destruction began a week before the moon itself.

Tom got a massive fever. He broke out in hives one night and nearly took off Gorilla’s hand when he tried to take the empty bowl from him from dinner. He shook and cried. Gorilla knew this. He knew the first change would be the worst. He had heard it more than often. It was during this last week that Gorilla resigned from the league. He cited that he needed to do what he wished while he still could. He had done enough for the league, it was his turn to breathe on his own.

Maybe he did it to leave without tarnish on his record. Maybe he did it because as he cleaned the sweat from Tom’s forehead as he rested for such a little time, he realized he could kill him no matter what. Tom wasn’t the beasts he had watched. They were soured by their curse. They lavished in killing, or hated themselves enough to give up. The ones that caused no problems would never be called in at all. But that didn’t stop Gorilla from one night from going outside and apologizing to all of those people he may have hurt in trying to save others.

In the end, Tom did change.

He became the wolf he was afraid to exist. At first he was utterly still on the floor. All the doors were locked tight and boarded. Tom, nor Gorilla, would be leaving this room as the moon ascended high. They had rations for a week.

The wolf opened its eyes and all Gorilla could see was Tom.

He had gotten too close to this mission. He did what every hunter was never supposed to do, but then again Tom did what no wolf should never do. Tom called himself in, and Gorilla fell in love.

Both were fools.

But as Tom stood massively before Gorilla, the weapon in Gorilla’s hand was uselessly held.

Gorilla’s heart was begging Tom to be in there, he was begging for a chance as them. He was dead calm before the beast, he had seen more than most could live to claim. He wasn’t afraid of Tom, he was afraid of himself in this moment.

Tom stepped forward, Gorilla should’ve taken aim.

He didn’t.

Tom reached out, his claws long and curved as they hovered closer to Gorilla. He should’ve fired.

_ He couldn’t _ .

**Author's Note:**

> 2 out of 30 down, tune in tomorrow for my response to the prompt Superheroes. Also go to http://bananabreadfan.tumblr.com/ for the entire 30 day prompt set!


End file.
